ROBLOX TV Studios™
The ROBLOX TV Studios™ is a ROBLOX television group, based around producing television-styled shows. Starting in May 2014 as the ROBLOX Television Studios, the group has since focused on producing various videos which are published on their YouTube channel . They are currently the second-largest group which is active on this wiki, with over 1000 members. Origins The ROBLOX TV Studios™ had started in late may 2014 (as a group) but had actually started two weeks earlier as a game that was only open during the weekends. The group's flagship show, Morning Chat, was the basis of which the studios were started on; after being inspired by "That Morning Chat Show" . Studios/Production The distribution of studios of the group are singular for each programme, this utilises ROBLOX features while allowing them to be suitable for a wider variety of people with different level of computer capabilities. The majority of shows which have been created/renovated since the 'Group Games' update feature in-game controls for editing lighting and other decoration. Associate Production Despite having every programme produced under direct supervision of the core entity, each programme is placed under a category which relates to their assigned subsidiary production company. External Commissions As a major production company, affiliate productions occurs naturally, examples of these are most commonly found with productions regarding news and use of 'Green Scren Technology'. Branding Original branding of the group from it's inception were based on a multi-colour scheme; this was accompanied with a slogan relating to the group (no fixed slogan was being implemented). A logo featuring a heart shape was later added to be representative of being part of a 'family', and featuring in early marketing campaigns. Programming A variety of programming bases are used with the ROBLOX TV Studios™, a primary example of this is with the flag-ship programme - Morning Chat - which is in the format of a talk-show with a variety of guests in each episode. Subsidiaries Beginning in Q3 of 2014, the ROBLOX TV Studios™ had started a development plan to acquire other groups to form part of a wider conglomerate, and since this there have been several dozen acquisitions with the current formation featuring twelve groups representing individual categories and demographic groups. Previous Criticism MichaelIsGr8 has attempted multiple times to steal the groups of TV groups that are still in use, under a new name and group. Among the largest of them is the Gavent Television Group naming rights scandal, when Michael attempted to use the GTG name without permission from AGavent. He has also attempted to steal groups such as Roblox Networks, Buddbudd Studios' "BBGN" group, and Walt Bloxxy TV (another AGavent entity.) List of Current Programmes Please note that this is not a full list, and has been selected. Trivia *The ROBLOX TV Studios™ was founded in October 2013 *The original logo of the group was a star *In July 2016 a milestone of 1000 members was achieved *The flag-ship show of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ is Morning Chat *Channel 5 is a subsidiary of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ *BloxyTV3 is also a subsidiary of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ Category:Production companies Category:Television corporations Category:ROBLOX TV Studios™ fuck this shit